The present invention relates to a flat knitting machine having function for adjusting knock-over timing capable of adjusting the knock-over timing when knitting depending on the characteristics of knitting threads and knitted texture of the knit facric.
Generally, as knock-over timing of knitting in a flat knitting machine, after the knitting needle planted in the needle bed is related to a position capable of clearing the stopped former loop, the knitting thread supplied into the hook of this knitting needle is pulled in and lowered, and the new loop surpasses the former loop to form a stitch. In other words, the former loop stopped on the knitting needle is, when forming a next new loop, knocked over together with the knitting needle in its pulling-in process, so that a complete stitch is formed.
This knock-over timing is automatically determined by the position of a hole drilled near the front tip of the sinker in order to install the knitting thread stopping wire rod. It means that the ratio of the sinker loop and needle loop forming the stitch to one stitch is constant in the stitches of the continuously knitted courses.
However, the knock-over timing is significantly influenced by the characteristics of the knitting threads and others. For example, slipping of knitting thread, elongation, twist, dyeing property, and difference in after-treatment may affect whether the materials are the same or different. They are also found to affect the shapes of the sinker loop and needle loop forming the stitches at the same time.
Hitherto, therefore, whenever the type or thickness of the knitting thread is changed, the knitting parameters that are considered to affect the timing (thead feed tension, waxing, knit fabric winding-down tension, needle hook shape) have been revised or modified to adjust to proper suited knitting paramenters.
This work, however, required much skill and labor, and in spite of the skill and labor spent, sufficient effects could not be obtained.